


wouldn't have it any other way

by softuchiha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Jemma Simmons had been given the mission to infiltrate Hydra to give info to Shield, and Skye, her girlfriend, couldn’t stop missing her. When they finally meet again, Skye has to get them out of the Playground as soon as possible, or the worst can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> AoS 2x05 didn’t happen, so Jemma’s still in Hydra and Skye’s the one who gets her out of there. This story was also kinda based on All Time Low’s song, Time Bomb, where the title’s from.

After looking for her, Skye finally found Jemma. She was in the lab like she always did before she infiltrated Hydra. Her back was facing Skye and she hadn't noticed Skye's presence in the room. Skye didn't want to spoil the moment of finally seeing her properly after a long time, so she just stood there, looking at Jemma.

The memories of the two of them together came to her mind like a hurricane. Since the first time, Skye thought Jemma was charmingly adorable. The way she smiled at Skye when she arrived at the bus. Her expression when she was talking about science with such passion that could make things Skye usually didn't care about sound incredibly interesting. Then the first time Skye asked her out came to haunt her. It was terrible! She stuttered the whole time, but Jemma didn't even notice, and after talking to her about that, months later, the only thing Jemma could do was laugh. The day Jemma asked Skye to be her girlfriend was really impressive, also made Skye feel a little bit pissed because she wanted to be the one to ask that, but after a while she just let that go, and actually enjoyed the fact that Jemma couldn't wait to be her girlfriend and just asked for it herself. The first night they spent together just made Skye speechless. She couldn't find a word to describe it. All the time spent with Jemma was a blessing, and all Skye could think about was the fact that she had never felt so happy in her life.

And then the thing with Ward happened. Skye couldn't believe what he had done. Who could, actually? When she saw Jemma walking towards her all she could do was hold her tight, never wanting to let her go again, because she couldn't _stand_ losing her. She was too precious.

And then she just left. She left Skye without saying a word. Skye felt miserable, but she couldn't hate Jemma. How could anyone hate Jemma Simmons? So, she decided that Jemma had a reason to do it and tried to move on. But all she could do was think about Jemma and what she was doing. And when she found out Jemma was on an undercover mission at Hydra, she just didn't know what to feel and how to feel. She was happy, but also scared. Jemma didn't break up with her without a reason, she actually didn't break up with her at all. But she was also in danger, and that freaked the shit out of Skye. The only thing she could hope was that Jemma would be better at lying at this point, otherwise, she would be screwed.

She waited for the moment she would finally see the love of her life again, alive and well, and then it all exploded. Hydra broke into the Playground and started to shoot everything and everyone. Coulson ordered them all to leave immediately, but Skye didn't listen. She knew Jemma was there and she had to find her. _She needed to find her._

And she finally did.

"Jemma?"

Jemma jumped, abruptly turning to look at her. Her face was pale and lifeless, but when she saw Skye, a smile crossed her lips and her eyes were suddenly filled with a spark.

"Skye..." Jemma just whispered. She seemed so weak and that worried Skye. What could they have done to her?

Skye walked towards her immediately, holding Jemma in her arms. Feeling Jemma's figure against her was the best thing that happened to her in months. It was so good that Skye was afraid it was just a dream.

She buried her face in Jemma's neck, feeling the skin pressed to her lips. She left a small kiss there, just to make sure she could really do it. Jemma's arms were around Skye's waist while Skye's right hand was in Jemma's hair, and the left was slightly stroking her back.

"Jemma..." Skye called, pulling back to look at Jemma. "We need to leave now." When Jemma was about to protest Skye shook her head. "Jemma, please. It's been months! Every single day I woke up with this bad feeling that something could've happened to you and I couldn't do anything to change that. Now that you're here with me, you have to understand that I am going to leave with you and that I'm going to keep you safe. And don't even try to argue because I made my mind." With that said, Skye cupped Jemma's face and kissed her forehead.

Skye took Jemma's hand and started to walk fast, but then realized Jemma was moving slower than usual.

"What happened?" Skye looked at her, clearly concerned.

"I... They hit me and I fell. My leg... is hurting like hell." Jemma made an ouch when she tried to take another step and looked at Skye, who was precisely helping her one second later. "Thank you."

Skye just smiled at her, getting them out of the lab.

* * *

They were finally out. But there were Hydra soldiers there. They had to be very smart if they were going to leave without being seen. Skye didn't actually think that was possible, but she had to try. She handed Jemma another gun she took on the way out and picked one for herself just in case.

"Alright, on three we start running to that corner." Skye pointed to a place they would have a good access to the exit.

Jemma nodded and prepared herself. With her free hand, Skye grabbed Jemma's waist to help her on the run.

"One," Skye started the count. "Two... Three. Come on!"

They ran, but Jemma almost fell on the way to the corner. When they got there, Skye looked around just to make sure no one saw them, and then she turned to Jemma. "Are you okay?"

Jemma just nodded again and Skye left out a sigh. They were close now. She could see four guards in the exit but she could easily take them down.

"We will run again. When we get closer to them you just shoot, alright?" Skye said, looking at the guards.

"Okay," Jemma said without hesitating.

Skye and Jemma started to run one more time. The last time.

"Now, Jemma!"

Jemma shot one guy in the back. The other three turned around and started to shoot too, but Skye was faster and shot two of them. One in the head and the other one in the heart. She heard another shot and noticed that Jemma had taken care of the last one.

"Let's go!"

They passed the gates and before Skye could even think of being relieved, Jemma was on the floor.

Skye, for just a second, was so happy they were finally out that she didn't hear another shoot. She turned and saw a guy on the floor, holding a gun and, without thinking, she shot his heart twice. His gun fell on the floor when she was already on her knees.

Jemma was laying on the floor with her hand on her stomach. She was bleeding.

" _No!_ No, no, no! Jemma, no!" Skye felt the tears running down her face and pulled Jemma close to her, holding her tight. "Jemma, stay with me! Jemma, you have to stay with me. We need to get up and we need to leave. I'll take you to the closest hospital but _please_..." Skye was crying and she was scared. She couldn't lose Jemma.

She tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength. She just felt once more, not able to think straight.

"Skye..." Jemma called her. Skye could hear the pain in her voice and all she could think about was a single word. No. "Skye... listen to me..." Jemma lifted her hand to touch Skye's face.

Skye touched her hand, crossing their fingers.

"No, I... Let me just—"

"Skye," Jemma called one more time and Skye just felt the urge to let her speak. The thought of that being the last time she could hear Jemma’s adorable voice crossed her mind and she cried harder. "Skye, you did what you could. Please, remember... that."

"But Jemma... You can't leave me, you just can't. We just met again... I..."

"I won't leave... you... silly." Jemma tried to smile.

"Jemma... I love you, please..." Skye kissed her cheek and her forehead and her other cheek and then her lips. "Please, I love you."

Jemma was truly smiling when she looked right into Skye's eyes.

"I love you too. Just remember that..."

And after that, she closed her eyes.


End file.
